Tomorrow is Mine
by xXSASUKExXxLOVERXx
Summary: He needs her to accomplish his goal...a tool and that is all...nothing more...then why can't he face the fact he may one day have to kill her..the one that doesn't see him as the killer everyone else sees...SASUXSAKU...very slight NaruxHina and NejixTen.
1. Secret Tears

Tomorrow is Mine

**Ok it's been a little while…Ok so I put a little more effort into this I guess…Forever Starts Here ended up being kinda decent? Anyways…I hope you like this one too…please review pretty please that would make me very happy! Anyways! Oh my god my English teacher is totally swamping me with homework and I have to do history this semester which makes me cry…sob, sob…but yeh I hope you all enjoy Tomorrow is Mine. **

Chapter One: Secret Tears

_**I don't want this**_

_**Any of it**_

_**Not one drop of these undesired tears**_

_**They run down my cheeks without my consent**_

_**They embarrass me as well as my peers**_

_**They run anyway**_

_**I guess that I will have to ignore them**_

_**Ignore the pain lingering inside me as well.**_

xxx

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror that was placed in the door of her locker. She tucked a piece of light pink hair behind her ear. _Perfect. _She smiled at herself in the mirror, until she heard a loud noise behind her make her jump. She swiftly turned around to see a dark haired boy staring at some text books he had obviously dropped on the floor. Thinking it was the courteous thing to do Sakura picked up the books. When she stood up she was looking at the boy eye to eye; emerald clashing with onyx. She couldn't move and she wasn't at all sure why. Instead if handing them to him he took the books from her and walked off.

His eyes had sent her into a trance; she was mesmerized by them and had no idea why. While he was walking away Sakura noticed that he was wearing black jeans instead of slacks and his button up shirt was open with a black t-shirt underneath. He was definitely something else. Sakura looked down at her up to standard blue and white uniform and sighed heavily. She walked by the office on her way to history and saw the raven haired boy in the office and they looked rather angry at him, but he was staring at the counselors with no expression at all.

xxx

Sakura slumped into her seat beside Naruto and tilted her head back and sighed.

"What's up with you?"

"I saw a cute guy today."

"Psshhhtt….Do I really need to know that?"

"You're the one that asked."

Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed he was starting at someone on the opposite side of the room. She turned in that direction to see Hyuga Hinata.

Sakura giggled, "Well looks like I'm not the only one who's seen someone cute today."

Naruto shook his head and was obviously blushing, "Jesus Sakura! Stop calling girls cute or people might get the wrong impression on you!"

Sakura nudged him particularly hard for that one. Naruto and her had been best friends for a long time; even though he was a complete dumbass he was the only one that completely accepted her for who she was and nothing else. Everyone else in the school looked at people differently; only looking at their obvious faults and differences.

"Ok class, settle down settle down," Hatake Kakashi started, "We have a new student in class today. Uchiha Sasuke come in."

Sakura gasped.

Naruto snickered, "I'm gonna guess that that's the 'cute guy'?"

Sakura didn't say anything to his smart ass comment; she was too busy staring at him with a pathetic smile on her face.

x

Sasuke walked to the nearest empty desk, which happened to be the one behind Sakura, so that he could avoid having to introduce himself to these people. There was no one sitting in the desk next to him, and since the class was organized in rows of two that was fine with him. He was kind of wondering why there was no one there because the counselor said that the class was full, whatever it didn't really matter.

As his teacher went on with the lesson Sasuke felt his eyelids grow heavy. This was happening mush too often. He hadn't gotten any real sleep in weeks now. It wasn't because of nightmares, he just couldn't sleep. He put his hand underneath his chin to stop himself from lying on the desk. He decided to let his eyes rest…if only for a little while…that little while lasted a little too long.

"Uchiha what is the answer the problem five?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he blinked a few times to grasp the whole situation. He let his eyes wonder to the paper belonging to the girl in front of him, "Benjamin Franklin."

"Very good; moving on…"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his black hair and silently thanked the girl in front of him for paying attention because he certainly wasn't. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep, he hoped that Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't call on him again.

xxx

"Haruno may I have a word with you?" Kakashi asked Sakura as she was about to leave for her next class.

"Oh sure Kakashi-Sensei."

When everyone was gone Kakashi spoke, "You see Haruno you know Uchiha, the new student, he will naturally be behind on the project we started on last week. So I was wondering if you could help him get started and explain the criteria to him. He should be waiting for you at the library after school. Also could you see if he needs any help with school directions and stuff like that?"

Sakura stood still and pulled her thumb up to her mouth and bit it; it was a nervous habit, "Uh…I'm not sure if I…"

"Haruno you are one of the brightest students in the school and one of the kindest so that's why I thought it would be best of you helped him out first. He also has…well, a history."

Sakura bit her thumb a little harder, "Sure Kakashi-Sensei I would be happy too."

xxx

It was the last period of the day and Sakura was tapping her fingers on the desk; she had to admit, she was nervous.

_A history? What the hell? Is it bad or not? I like don't know this guy at all. This is so weird…Why did I even…_

The bell interrupted her thoughts yet the sound of it aroused some new ones. She walked out of the classroom and stared at her feet as she strolled towards the library. It was just tutoring it wasn't like a date or anything. When she opened the door to the library she took a deep breath. Their library was bigger then most schools so she was wondering around trying to find him. As she was doing this she was organizing her words that she would have to say to him. All she had to do was explain the project and boom she was done!

When she was near the reference section she felt a hand on her shoulder, "You're Sakura right?"

She turned around slowly and saw Sasuke looking at her. She nodded her head fiercely…it felt like it was gonna fall off.

"Well aren't you supposed to explain the project to me?"

"Uh…yeah…sorry; we can sit down over there I guess." Sakura said pointing to a study table.

Sasuke nodded, took his hand off her shoulder, and walked over to where she had pointed. Sakura sighed loudly; letting out all the stress that was still building inside of her.

x

What was up with this girl? She was acting way too giddy and nervous. _Whatever. _Sasuke sat down at the table and laced his fingers in front of him and rested his chin on them and then looked over to her. She had taken out a couple sheets of paper and had spread them on the table. When she looked up at him for a second she quickly looked back down and turned red. This girl was really weird.

She started to explain the project and pointed to the worksheets. About after three sentences Sasuke noticed he had done the same project when he was a freshman. He had gone to a private school previously and had been in the honor enrollment. So he had stopped listening to Sakura and started to fall asleep again.

About five minutes later he heard Sakura say, "Well that's it. Anything else you need to know?" Sasuke had realized that she hadn't noticed that he was asleep because she had been staring down the whole time. Well that worked for him because most people got really angry at him when he got drowsy as they were trying to talk to him.

"No I got it."

"Oh that's good. Do you need help with anything else…like other school stuff?"

He could tell she felt awkward asking these questions. He was about to just get up and leave but then he realized he needed to know a few things about some student in this school. He was here for a reason and needed some help to accomplish what he had in mind.

"I am new here. How about I give you my cell number and I'll call you if I need something?"

He saw her freeze.

_For fuck sake calm down, it's not that big a deal._

She uttered the words, "Uh…sure that would work."

"Well give me your phone."

She clumsily shuffled through her bag until she pulled out the pink razr. He took it from her and entered his number. And then he gave her his silver envy so she could enter her own number.

Since he noticed she was so shy around him and always stared at the floor when she wasn't biting her thumb he thought he'd have a little fun. He pulled her head up by her chin so that she was facing him eye to eye and then whispered in her ear, "I'll call you if I have any trouble."

Sasuke saw the redness on her face and let a smirk creep across his face. He left the library he watched the people who walked by him. None of them knew him but they all looked at him with the strangest of expressions. They stared as if they were looking down on him. The strange thing was that at his private school hardly anyone dressed in full uniform so he didn't think twice about dressing up to standard at this place. Well his old school was different; most people hadn't even heard of it. It was a school where…he stopped thinking about that place and walked towards the parking lot.

xxx

Sakura slumped down in the passenger seat staring at Sasuke's number.

"Jeez Sakura you've been looking at your phone like the entire way to your place!" Ino shot.

Sakura closed her razr, "Yeah…sorry."

"Whatever. Hey when are you getting your car fixed anyway?"

"I don't know? Whenever I can scrape up the money."

"Why don't you ask Naruto? He has more money then you think."

"No he doesn't; I've been to his apartment and it's not that great."

"So it's probably messy! But I saw him at the mall with Hinata the other day and he paid for a jacket for her that was over three hundred dollars in cash!"

Sakura looked at her in confusion.

_That's weird. I always thought that Naruto was in the same financial situation as me. I thought since he lived alone he's be broke! He's even been living alone for much longer then me. I left the house last year because my parents treated me like a kid and now I can barely afford to fucking eat…_

"Oh by the way Sakura I heard from Ten Ten that you were at the library with the hot new guy!"

Sakura shuddered and forced a smile (it was kind of creepy), "Hee hee yeah…I was just helping him with the history project."

"Yeah right!"

"YES RIGHT! THAT'S ALL I WAS DOING!"

"Okay okay jeez calm down! I was kidding…but he's still hot. Maybe I should make move on him. What do you think?" the blue eyed beauty asked. (Author's note: Personally I think Ino's ugly).

Sakura didn't say anything the rest of the way to her apartment.

xxx

Sasuke stared at the picture…he kept staring…wondering how it all went wrong. It had been years since then; since Itachi had destroyed his family. The picture was of his mother, father, himself and Itachi. He had thought several times about tearing Itachi out of the picture, but Itachi was smiling in the picture. It was very rare even at that time to see his brother smile and for some reason whenever he looked at the picture now it always caused a hateful smirk to streak across his face. He wanted so badly to claw out his brother's lips and make him never smile again.

He had others he had to worry about at the moment though. They were the key to reaching his goal. At least one of them might me and if he wasn't that wouldn't be that big a deal. Although he had to admit killing him would make him somewhat sad…somewhat. Sasuke laughed softly as he dropped the picture frame to the ground and watched the glass shatter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**First chapter! Woot! Well I think it's a good start anyway. I hope that you stick with reading it anyway…REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	2. Do You See Me

**Yeys next chapter…well chapter two anyway. I don't know what to say so I think I will just let you read…Yeah...i think this one is pretty good eh...**

Chapter Two: Do You See Me

**I'm standing here**

**Right in front of you**

**Yet you look like you're staring out into space**

**Do you see me**

**I'm right here**

**Please look at me**

**That's all that I want**

**You touch my heart with every passing glance you give me**

**But are you seeing me**

**Do you see me now**

**That I am dead**

Sakura looked at the ceiling of her bedroom; there were glow and the dark stars. Maybe her parents were right. Maybe she was still a little kid. She sighed quietly even though there was no one in the room. She was apparently used to having to be quiet for her parents. He alarm was going to go off in about ten minutes, a sleepless night. She rarely had those kinds of nights. Then again she had never seen anyone like Sasuke before. Why did he make her so nervous? Her thumb was really raw and exposed.

_It stings._

She got out of bed as soon as the alarm went off and went through her normal routine, but she stopped as she put on her uniform. _Maybe I should try something different. _She used scissors to make the bottom of the blue skirt choppy and shredded a little and she unbuttoned her shirt a little at the top and put a dark blue tank top underneath. It wasn't as 'daring' as Sasuke's, but hey it was a lot to her. She was becoming a little braver; even if it was something as simple as this.

xxx

"Naruto don't be stupid." Sasuke said remaining calm.

"How the fuck can I be calm!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're still the same."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly as it sounded." Sasuke said before walking away.

Naruto clenched his fist as her watched the raven haired boy walk away as if he wasn't at all affected as to what just happened. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in years until yesterday when he first walked into that classroom.

_Sakura thinks he's cute? This guy is way to cold to be called cute. Well I guess I am no better…I used to call him friend…_

Naruto stomped his foot in anger and grabbed his blonde hair.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto turned to see Sakura standing there with Ino beside her.

"Yeah retard what's got you all worked up?" Ino shot.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Your face!"

Ino started to chase him around the school yard. Sakura laughed that it until she noticed that Naruto was running a lot faster then he had ever before. Ino was one of the stars on the girls' varsity track team and he was outrunning her easily. Ino looked really angry…and tired. She had known Naruto since freshman year and now she felt like she didn't know him at all. What was going on?

Sakura suddenly noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall on the side of the school. He was looking down at his cell phone. She bit her thumb…

_Oh no oh no! Should I go say hi?! Should I act like I never saw him? He's a new kid it'd be normal to say hi right…_

She looked up again and stared at him; he was facing the other direction and couldn't see his face…she kept looking…

"_Tsuki no ka su sumi dah oh…" (Author's note: Lol Loveless Theme)_

It was her cell phone which she hurriedly answered, "Hello?"

"Are you just gonna stare at me or come say hello?"

It was Sasuke. Sakura stuttered, "U-Uh y-yeah hold on."

She heard the phone click…he had hung up. She ran over to him trying to act nonchalant…wasn't working.

Naruto watched her leave and pretended not to notice. If Sakura wanted to be friends with him that was alright…he just wanted to stay out of it. But if Sasuke ever hurt her…he'd kill him.

x

Sasuke watched Sakura approach him and put his hands in his pockets. She actually had the courage to face him this time, "Hey."

"Hi."

He noticed her uniform was a little different…she had given him the first impression that she was the type of girl that did what people said and never broke a rule. He turned his head and signaled her to walk with him. While they walked away he turned and saw Naruto staring at him; Sasuke smirked and turned away.

When he was about to start a conversation with her they heard somebody yelling, "You think you are so much better then me!?"

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and pushed her against the wall and peered around the corner. It was some guy with long dark hair and nearly clear eyes and another rather strange looking guy with a black bull cut and eyes that bulged out like bug eyes and….his eyebrows were just…well…bushy.

x

It was Lee and Neji…most like Lee was challenging Neji to a duel…he did that often. Sakura then noticed that Sasuke's hand was still around her waist; most likely he was doing it unconsciously but it still made her skin tingle. She could tell that Sasuke didn't want to be seen by Lee and Neji, but Sakura wasn't really sure why.

"Sakura who are they?"

"That's Lee and Hyuga Neji…they're seniors. They are most likely about to fight…don't worry they do this a lot."

Sasuke only nodded and then she felt his hand leave her waist. She let out the breath she was holding…it was over a little too soon though.

"Why are they fighting?"

"They don't really talk about it even when teachers ask. They like to keep their reasons a secret…I think only Ten Ten knows. They are really close to her."

"Let's go…this is boring."

Boring? He was just asking a bunch of questions? What the hell? The bell rang and Sakura was ready to head to class _with _Sasuke, but Sasuke walked in another direction.

x

Hyuga…a famous name; one of them had to have information on the whereabouts of what Itachi had said to him all those years ago. There was either Hinata or Neji…the Hyuga family was complicated though…either Neji who had more strength and intelligence, but was in a lower class in the family…as for Hinata she was of the higher branch, but not at the same strength level as Neji. But the real question was if either or them would be willing to talk to him. They most likely hated him or were afraid.

_So far I am the only one to escape from the wretched school…Neji and Hinata most likely graduated early…heh that idiot too. To think they would all be here…I lucked out this time. They probably despise me for leaving, but that's fine with me. Affection has never really been my thing. _

Sasuke was able to stop Lee before he got to his first period class, "Lee is it?"

"Yes that is me eh!"

_Ok then…_

"Hey quick question…You're a friend of Neji right?"

"Well…He is a friend as well as my fiercest rival! I will defeat him in a battle one day and prove that family…!"

"Yeah ok…Well I just need to know what his last class is."

"Oh…I'm pretty sure it's calculus."

_Calculus? Overachiever…_

"Yeah thanks."

xxx

Sasuke was late coming into first period. Sakura watched him take his seat behind her. When Kakashi asked why he was late he just shrugged and stared him right in the eye as if he was challenging him.

Sakura laughed a little…Sasuke was a lot more daring then most people were in this school. She had also noticed that other people were starting to notice too. Earlier in the hall she had actually heard some girls talking about how they thought he was hot.

_Why should I even care cuz I don't…we just met and I guess I consider him my friend._

"Alright class I will be assigning you groups so you can edit each other's project alright? Well here they are…"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke ended up as a group… (Author's note: lol ironic isn't it…).

When they all sat together Sakura noticed the way Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. Had they met before? Sakura shook her head and decided that that could not be true, "So what do you guys have so far?"

Sasuke unrolled a large poster…his project was completely finished. It had more information than required, vastly decorated and had an extra credit assignment attached to the back. Sakura's mouth dropped open, "You're done!?" Sasuke only nodded. Sakura saw Naruto give Sasuke another sharp sat stare, "Naruto stop it…Why do you look so mad?"

"Psht…It's his fault."

"He didn't do anything."

"You don't know anything!"

Naruto ran towards the door.

"Uzumaki STOP!" Kakashi yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late Naruto was already out the door.

Sakura quickly got up and wanted to chase after him, but to her utmost surprise Hinata pushed her aside, "Don't go Sakura…"

Sakura stopped and stared as the door was opened once again.

Kakashi didn't yell this time.

x

"Naruto tell me why you are acting this way?" Hinata asked confused.

They were standing behind the far end of the school building. Naruto let a sigh escape his lips, "You of all people should know why."

Hinata started to poke her fingers together, "I guess you're right. When he left I tried to just…"

"Pretend like it never happened?"

Hinata was silent and looked at the ground and watched an ant cross the path between her and Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata but for me that task was impossible and probably still is."

"N-Naruto…What about Sakura?"

Naruto clenched his fist, "She might never understand."

"N-Na-Naruto I think t-that Sakura might actually kind off…"

"NO! SHE CAN'T!"

Hinata stumbled backwards, "N-Naruto don't be angry."

The blonde ruffled his hair and laughed, "Sorry."

Hinata shot him her most sincere smile, "M-Maybe things will turn out ok."

Naruto walked with Hinata back towards the classroom.

_No it won't…but it's okay to think that Hinata._

xxx

Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura while she worked on her project, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. He guessed that she was probably thinking about Naruto. _That over dramatic fool._ Sakura was biting her thumb again and he noticed the blood dripping from it. At least he was pretty sure it was blood…his vision was beginning to haze…he hadn't slept once again.

He surprised himself when he grabbed her hand and licked the blood of her thumb, "It was bothering me."

Sakura looked at him; her looked was one of a confused puppy staring at a fierce black cat while Sasuke's was blank and emotionless.

It wasn't a big deal to him but apparently this motion shocked her more then he expected. His attention was suddenly grasped by the sound of the door opening and Hinata and Naruto walking in. Sasuke looked at Naruto who immediately stared back and gave Sasuke a sly smirk that the onyx eyed male did not expect. Of course Sasuke shot back the same gesture that Naruto's couldn't even compare too.

Naruto sat back down and Sasuke expected Sakura to say something, but she didn't. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, "So are we almost…"

Kakashi interrupted him, "Uzumaki why did you run out like that?"

The fast reacting bright haired fool replied, "Dude when you gotta go you gots to go."

"Hmph…detention Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned, "I'll get you back for this."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi said leaning in and glaring at Naruto.

"Duh."

Sakura put her hand on her head and Sasuke could tell she was thinking the same thing she was, _idiot._

xxx

"Don't act like you don't remember me Neji." Sasuke threatened after the halls were completely empty.

"You think you scare me Sasuke?"

"I will if you don't cooperate."

"Heh…look you left to get a piece of Itachi's puzzle, but it's your own fault for not staying to remember to confront me."

"Now you're the own acting all high and mighty."

"At least my soul is unstained unlike yours."

"Are you really obliged to say that…I can tell you have something planned of your own that isn't exactly honorable."

Neji clenched his fist tightly, "You have no right to question my actions."

"Therefore you have no right to question my own Neji."

Neji chuckled, "You're right Sasuke…I am sorry, but if you want an answer to your question you're going to have to find a better way to get it out of me."

Sasuke was satisfied with that. Neji knew what Sasuke wanted and had the answer. But to get the answer from Neji he was going to have to find a better way to get it out of him. Sasuke said nothing more to Neji and walked away.

xxx

Sakura tip toed as she walked on the curb at the side of the street. She has ditched Ino and decided to walk. She started to nip at the bandage around her thumb.

_He licked my thumb…The way he did it as if it was a normal thing to do. But…His mouth was so warm…_

She shook her head and the fast motion caused her to lose her balance and fell to the ground, _Dammit. _

That was certainly embarrassing. Sakura got up as quickly as she could, but not fast enough. She brushed the dirt off her skirt. She heard her cell phone ring, _Sasuke._

"Nice fall."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sorry Chapter Two took so long…I usually update a lot faster but I hit a bad case of writers block near the middle. I will continue to update as much as I can! BIES! Review pretty please…**


	3. Take Me There

**Chapter three….Here we go…this one's pretty good I think…I've been getting really good reviews…but you know I'm greedy so I want more! Anyways enjoy this chapter of Tomorrow is Mine. **

Chapter Three: Take Me There

**I want to see that place**

**That place that where I can see my dreams come true**

**But does that place really exist**

**I've always dared to wonder**

**Wonder if someone will take me there**

**If someone would take me there**

**I only wish that it would be you**

**xxx**

"Oh…You saw that…"

Sakura's cheeks immediately flushed when she found out that Sasuke had seen her fall. But now she was wondering where the hell he was?

"Hey Sasuke where…."

She gasped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Sasuke touching her shoulder and then putting his phone in his pocket. Sakura smiled…she was happy to see him, but suddenly Naruto popped into her mind. Why did he not get along with Sasuke? Sakura wanted to ask…but for some reason couldn't bring herself to it at the moment.

Her thought were interrupted when Sasuke's deep yet soothing voice commenced, "So why did you fall?"

"It was an accident!"

"You're clumsy."

Sakura playfully punched him, "Thanks a lot."

"Hn…Shouldn't you be working on your project?"

"Who are you too tell me what I should be doing!?"

"I could help you, you know."

Sakura brought her thumb up to her mouth but then felt him grip her hand, "You know…You're gonna really end up hurting yourself that way."

Sakura was frozen and felt her heart beating a hundred miles a minute. His sudden touch was almost lustful to her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. When he let go of her hand her heart was still beating at an amazing pace. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Well do you want my help or not…Sakura…"

"Y-Ye-Yeah."

Sasuke smirked at the flustered pink haired girl.

xxx

Sasuke looked around the apartment of his emerald eyed classmate. Overall it was small and was a little messy…_She lives alone? I thought she would live with her parents._

Sakura poured two glasses of water and offered one to Sasuke; he nodded and accepted it. Suddenly he felt a rush of drowsiness over come him and stumbled a little; he grabbed the end of the kitchen counter for support. He hated it when this happened…when tiredness would randomly strike him…it gave him a killer headache as well.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

His eyes were only half way open and he could barely stand up straight. He wasn't doing a great job as _appearing _fine.

"Sorry Sasuke but you don't look alright."

Sakura looked at him as if she was honestly concerned…which she was. Sasuke pinched himself in the arm in an attempt to wake him up a little.

"I'm just a bit tired."

All of a sudden the front door burst open!

"SAKURA, WHAT'S UP!?"

It was the yellow haired fool at the front door; Sasuke immediately frowned. When Naruto saw Sasuke he automatically frowned as well. Sakura had obviously noticed Naruto's sudden change in mood.

"Hey Naruto…Did you tell me you were coming over?"

"Do I ever tell you?"

"Uh…no…"

Sasuke looked the other direction trying to ignore Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke why the hell are you here?"

When Sasuke didn't say anything Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, he's just helping me with my project."

"But you don't need help; you have a 4.0 don't you?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Maybe I should leave Sakura." Sasuke said heading for the door.

"No you don't have to do that Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him.

He left despite her calls.

x

When Sasuke was gone Sakura yelled at Naruto, "What the fuck Naruto!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "You shouldn't hang out with him…"

Naruto then felt a sharp sting against his cheek…Sakura had slapped him. Naruto was shocked…his best friend had just slapped him; she had never done that to him before. He touched his cheek. Sakura still had a serious look on her face…a strong and fierce look. Her friend had never seen that kind if look across the once shy girl's face. He now actually felt angry at himself for causing Sasuke to leave now. It had apparently made her really unhappy….and that was last thing he wanted Sakura to be.

"Sakura…I'm really sorry."

He was serious…he had meant to keep his anger in check when he was around Sasuke, but just couldn't. Right now he actually wouldn't mind giving himself a good smack. He suddenly saw her face soften, "Naruto I shouldn't have…"

"Yeah…you should have. I deserved it."

xxx

Sakura walked on the sidewalk, not the curb. She laughed as she stared at the curb…how could she just fall over like that? Pretty embarrassing…She looked up at the cloudy dark sky…Naruto left her place after she had hit him. She felt bad about that…but after she did she thought Naruto may have had a little bit of an epiphany.

As several people walked through the busy city Sakura heard a little voice…a small innocent voice, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura quickly turned to see a little girl hugging her knees while sitting on the ground next to an abandoned store. She looked around thirteen, had shoulder length dark black scraggly hair and the hairline caused her left eyes to be completely covered, she was covered in various scratches, wore a long black shirt with nothing to cover her legs and had sharp stinging green eyes full of sadness and within them swam a dark pit of hate.

Sakura approached the young girl with caution, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Sakura…you have a pretty name."

"Sure…but how do you know my name?"

"My name is Ren."

"All right Ren…You didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matter?"

She spoke sharp and quick…and it didn't appear to Sakura that she cared what she said.

"Sakura I can tell that you are sad."

Why did this girl keep saying her name?

"I'm not."

"Yes you are…your eyes look like mine when I am sad."

Sakura nipped at the ban aid on her finger…Who was this child?

"You hate me don't you Sakura?"

"What? Of course I don't!"

"Then buy me something to drink; I'm really thirsty okay?"

Sakura didn't hesitate; she looked down and reached for her wallet and pulled out some money, but when she looked up again Ren was gone. _What the hell? Where did she go?_

Sakura looked left and right but Ren was nowhere to be seen. Sakura ran her fingers through her rose colored hair, "Did I imagine that?"

xxx

Sakura had tried calling Sasuke a couple time but Sasuke never answered. Sasuke got to school early the next day and cursed Naruto as he rummaged through his locker. He had to talk to Sakura more about the Hyugas. But by asking her over the phone would have been awkward. Sasuke knew he had a grip on this girl so if he talked to her in person if he touched her in the slightest of motions it would be enough to stray her from the fact her was just using her.

Naruto had to of course ruin it. _That stupid idiot needs to stay out of my way._ Sasuke slammed his locker shut.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?"

Kakashi happened to be passing by.

"No."

Suddenly Sasuke noticed that Kakashi had just called him by his first name. So far this year he hadn't heard him call any of his students call them by their first names.

"Kakashi-Sensei since when do you…"

"Sasuke I know more about you then you think. All I have to say to you now is…be careful." Kakashi said before continuing his path down the hallway.

Sasuke was shocked a little, _what the fuck does he mean by that?_

xxx

Sakura had tried to talk to Sasuke the whole day, but they didn't do groups in first period and the rest of the day he kept walking the opposite direction as her. Was he purposely avoiding her?

She sighed as she left her last period. Then she saw Naruto scurrying toward her, "Hey Sakura!"

Luckily he wasn't mad at her…so she smiled gratefully at her, "Hey Naruto."

The two friends exchanged small talk as they walked out the front entrance of the school. After Sakura had been laughing at one of Naruto's lame jokes she looked forward and saw Ren. She was standing at the center of the exit. Sakura noticed people staring at her as they left the school grounds. Sakura stopped walking.

"Sakura do you see that girl?"

Sakura bit her thumb and nodded. Her band aid had fallen off during lunch so her she was ripping off whatever skin was left.

"Uh Sakura…ew?!" (Author's note: I don't know why but I love that part!)

Sakura pinched his cheek as lightly as she could,

"OW!"

"Baby."

A smile escaped her lips; that is until she looked at Ren. The young girl just waited there. She wasn't going to approach Sakura. It appeared as if she was waiting for Sakura to come to her.

"Yo Naruto!"

It was Kiba, "Oh hey Kiba! Hey Sakura I'm gonna go hang with Kiba do you mind?"

Sakura was about to protest but Naruto was already running towards Kiba. Drops of blood were falling to the ground…slowing creating a growing crimson puddle. Sakura was gnawing at her thumb…the pain was increasing, but she acted like she didn't care.

The look in Ren's eyes were intense…she almost looked like she was going to kill someone. But Sakura felt her feet moving below her…even though she was for some reason afraid of Ren she was approaching her anyway; she had no idea why.

When Sakura was right in front of Ren Ren smiled…a gentle smile on a cold face.

"Hello Sakura…Where did you go yesterday?"

"Me?! You were the one that randomly disappeared!"

"Huh? Oh I guess you're right. Sorry about that."

_What the hell is up with this girl? She's kinda creepy…I'm kinda scared…But why, she's just a girl._

"Anyway Sakura…Will you please buy that drink for me now?"

Sakura had actually been planning a way to talk to Sasuke and apologize for what happened yesterday. Although…she found herself nod. Ren smiled again and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Hee hee let's go."

x

Ren held Sakura's hand the whole way to a lemonade store. The whole time she watched her feet.

"Ren where are your parents?"

Ren kept walking even though inside she felt like falling to the cement and never getting back on her tired aching feet, "I've taken a brake from them…isn't that what you're doing now Sakura?"

Ren felt Sakura's hand shudder, "How is it you know so much about me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! It's scary!"

Ren giggled, "Hee hee you're a lot funnier than I thought you would be."

"Than you thought I would…"

"Hey there it is! I'm so thirsty!"

Ren pulled Sakura inside the store.

"Cherry Lemonade and load up on the sugar." Sakura said.

"Regular with no sugar." Ren said.

When they sat down at the table Sakura asked Ren, "No sugar? What kind of kid are you?"

Ren started laughing a lot harder then she had intended too…there were many things she wanted to say but she stuck with, "A cool one."

"What the hell? You think you're that awesome?"

"Of course I do…it's better then thinking I suck right?"

"Well I guess so…"

"You guess so? You know I'm right!"

Ren was happy when Sakura laughed…it was cute and she wished she could see her like this more.

When her drink came Ren sipped it gratefully…she needed it. She was hungry too…but if she asked Sakura to buy her something to drink but if she did Sakura would know that she was in fact homeless.

"I still don't know how you can drink that." Sakura laughed.

"I don't know how you can drink THAT! I mean I wonder why your teeth aren't as yellow as Naruto's hair!"

She saw Sakura freeze.

_Shit…I'm retarded._

"How do you…"

"Bye bye Sakura…I'll see you soon."

In a flash Ren was out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**I bet you're all curious about Ren correct? Well there is a link on my profile to a picture of her…and on the picture is writing and yes I wrote that myself with a calligraphy pen…but anyway sorry this one was so short…I wanted to get two chapter up today cuz I wont have time to work tomorrow…I have a volleyball coaching clinic tomorrow! Bies…review pretty please!**


	4. I Wish

**I hope this chapter is okay…Ren is so bomb right? I have no idea why but I just think Ren is cool even though she's not from a show and I just made her up myself…but I still think she's tight…Anyway hope you like this chappie; it's one of the more exciting ones…Please review! (Nerrrrr..i say that a lot…sorry!)**

Chapter Four: I Wish

**People say you should wish upon a star**

**If you do then your dream will come true**

**I think they're wrong**

**Make your own wishes come true**

**I say this but I can't do what I say**

**I need help too**

**So if you please…help me make my wish…**

**Make it come true**

**For my only wish is you**

**xxx**

Sasuke had avoided Sakura the whole day yesterday on purpose. It was true he needed Sakura…but he needed her to come to him if he would be able to use her. Today he would make a move…he would ask her to do something and hopefully she would do it without asking a lot of questions. As Sasuke looked in the mirror before he left he noticed how baggy his eyes had really gotten. They had always been a little puffy, but now there was a light shade of purple under his eyes.

_At this rate I just might pass out during the day…If this lack of sleep continues it might affect me deeper than it already has._

He had already tried various sleeping pills; none of them had even come close to working. He ran his fingers through his night black hair, "This really sucks." He left his apartment and dizzily stumbled towards his car.

As Sasuke drove towards the school…half asleep…he all of a sudden saw someone standing in the middle of the road. He slammed on his breaks; luckily there had been no one behind him. He honked his horn; the person in front of him wasn't moving. He rubbed his eyes. He was able to decipher a young girl with hair as dark as his own…but hers was much messier…she still refused to move.

Sasuke got out of the car and approached the girl in a fuss, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh…Sasuke…Would you mind giving me a ride?"

Sasuke was bewildered that she knew his name…he had never seen her before in his seventeen year old life, "How do you…"

"Please…a ride would be nice Sasuke!"

She skipped to his car and sat herself down in the passenger's seat leaving Sasuke there looking like a fool. He sighed and made his way back to the car.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Sasuke said as he started to drive.

"Hee hee my name is Ren."

_Cold…_That's what her name meant. _Strange_ would have suited her a lot better. She had barely any clothes on and looked like a wild dog had attacked her.

"Hey Sasuke…You're really really really really tired aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

Ren laughed.

"Where exactly am I taking you Ren?" He had to admit this was all definitely awkward.

"The lemonade store."

xxx

Sakura stumbled through the hallways…she hadn't slept at all again.

_Dammit what the hell is going on? I thought this year was gonna be a breeze and I feel like hell._

Sakura coughed…Was she getting sick too? Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura you look like shit."

Sakura exaggerated a jump at the sudden touch, "You fucking scared me!"

"Geez Sakura calm down!"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Sorry Naruto."

"Is everything alright?" the confused blonde (what a surprise) asked.

Sakura hugged her arm and shivered, "I'm cold."

"I think you should go to the nurse Sakura."

Sakura leaned against a locker, "I'm okay…"

Her eyes fluttered open and shut, open and shut…open…shut…The last thing she heard was Naruto yelling her name…and then the numbers…nine…one…one…

xxx

It was raining…really hard…the drops sounded more like bombs as they hit the cement ground. Sasuke rushed through the hospital doors. He had heard the news about Sakura suddenly collapsing right before school was suppose to start. He needed to know what had happened to her…He was slightly irritated because he couldn't ask her to perform the task he had planned for her that day, but he would just have to wait. Luckily he was a patient person.

When he entered the main lounge he noticed Naruto checking out. He seemed normal enough, but he couldn't tell if he was just holding it in or anything else…Sasuke hid behind a corner as Naruto left. He didn't want to deal with Naruto right now. As Naruto walked out Sasuke saw him turn to his left; he looked like he was staring at something…but what? Naruto turned forward…slouched his shoulders and continued walking through the pouring rain.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said to the receptionist.

"Room 609…on the sixth floor obviously." She said as she shooed him away.

"Thanks."

He rushed to the room that the annoyed receptionist had stated and slowly opened the door, "Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked over to him, "Sasuke? Hm…Good to see you."

He sat in the chair that was placed beside her bed. Her school uniform was hanging on the wall to his right and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Sasuke about yesterday…About Naruto…"

He pushed a lock of luscious pink hair behind her ear, "Don't worry about it."

Her face flushed red like it always did…he smirked lightly….not wanting to fluster her anymore then he needed too…but he had to admit it was kind of fun. He stroked her cheek, "But if you fail that history project that's not my fault."

She laughed, "Don't worry I wont."

As he pulled his hand away from her face he saw a look of longing in her eyes…_Perfect._

x

Why did he have such a strong pull on her? Every time she saw him she wanted him to stay with her longer every time. But then she thought about Naruto.

_Naruto hates him so much…but I don't yet Naruto is the one that knows me best and he looks at Sasuke with such detest?_

"Sorry Sakura I have to go." She suddenly heard the handsome raven hair say.

"No…"She heard herself whisper.

Sasuke had obviously seen her lips mouth that little word. He grabbed her hand and licked the small drop of blood that had erupted from her thumb.

"Why do you do that Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Is it wrong?"

She shook her head slowly.

"We are friends right Sakura? Friends don't like to see each other bleed."

She nodded this time.

"So quiet today…that sickness has really gotten to you."

She smiled brightly, "Do I talk a lot?"

"When you want too."

He let go of her hand and Sakura felt sad.

"Bye." That was all he said before he left her hospital room.

_He said he was my friend. Having a friend like him is almost thrilling…But if I want more…But I cant want more…friends are friends and only friends…I wish…Hee hee I guess with him if he ever gets a paper cut or something I can lick it…tee hee, how does he do that and not feel weird?_

She heard her door open and turned her head to see someone closing it. _Was someone…?_

"Sakura…"

Sakura jumped and turned to her left, "Oh my god, Ren you scared me!"

She was dripping from head to toe with water. She smiled through the black hair that stuck to her face. Her t-shirt plastered against her small and frail body and her bare feet covered in mud made her look stranger than usual. How did they even let her in the hospital?

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened…I haven't been sleeping well for a couple days and then I just got really sick. It is winter you know?" Sakura laughed.

"That guy who was in here before," she was totally ignoring Sakura's response, "he's more tired than you. He seems to be on the verge of collapsing."

She must have been talking about Sasuke, "Do you mean Sa…"

"Yeah I mean Sasuke."

How does this child know her friends? Sakura even remembered when she brought up Naruto, "Ren just how do you…"

"I'm glad you're okay Sakura, but I have to go now."

The next thing she knew Ren was on the windowsill. Sakura sprang out of her hospital bed and was standing at the window. Ren had jumped off and her body was lying lifeless on the cement ground in the rain. Sakura put her hand over her mouth. She was about to cry; that is until Ren got back up on her feet. Ren walked down the street like nothing had happened. Sakura felt like she was gonna puke. She felt her stomach turn in all directions and stumbled until she found her bed. She could feel the vomit coming up her throat. Her breathing was speeding up. She pulled the nearest trash can towards her and let it out. The breathing wasn't slowing down though. What she had just witnessed made her even sicker.

xxx

Endlessly Sasuke wondered how Sakura could have just fallen ill so suddenly. There was just something wrong about that. The rain wasn't bothering him. He had walked to the hospital…he wasn't sure why he did…it was something that came to mind; plus it kept him awake. He looked to his left and people were staring at him through the store window for he was the only one on the sidewalk strolling through the heavy deluge. He ignored them and continued walking; he was also doing his best to ignore the various sounds the rain made against all the different surfaces around him. He closed his eyes for a moment…forgetting everything….that is until his head footsteps in front of him through the pouring rain. It was Ren…the eye that was showing was dripping blood from the corner, her right elbow looked like it was disjointed, her lip torn on the left side and her head was tilted to one side as she smiled and stared at him, "Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"Don't be so mean."

"I'm not; that was only a question."

She grabbed her right elbow and Sasuke heard a loud crack as she pushed it back into the joint. Sasuke gritted his teeth…something like that must of caused unbelievable pain but this girl's smile never faded. Ren giggled, "That must have appeared gross I suppose?"

Sasuke only frowned and a word didn't escape his lips.

"Don't be so silent. I just visited Sakura and she's tired like you."

_Sakura? This girl knows Sakura and knows I've been with her? Who the fuck is this girl? And why does she seem to have such a keen interest in me?_

Ren's sudden laughter surprised Sasuke for it was the only thing he could hear…compared to the bombing drops her laughter was like the entire earth exploding…whatever that sounded like…

"Sasuke! What is that girl to you! A tool I presume! You want to use that little bitch!? What happens when you're done with her? What happens if she figures out inside you're a cold blooded killer?! Will you kill her too...WILL YOU KILL HER WILL YOU KILL HER WILL YOU KILL HER WILL YOU KILL HER!?"

She continued with her hysterical laughter and held her stomach, "Funny funny funny…you idiot…"

"How the fuck do you know all of this!? You better tell me or you will be the first to die!"

"YEAH RIGHT! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO START A CYCLE OF DEATH!? YOU'LL END UP JUST LIKE THE BASTARD YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL!"

Sasuke clenched his fist and stared at the ground. A drop form his deep black bangs hit the ground in front of him…it was the loudest of the billions that fell around him at that very second.

"Just shut up…Leave now…just go…"

Ren's yelling was suppressed to a whisper that was barely audible…but to Sasuke it was like she was screaming, "That's what I thought you fool."

Sasuke said nothing as Ren left. He just stared at the ground.

_Am I a fool…I think I'm so smart and brave for doing the things I force myself to do…but now I'm not so sure._

xxx

Sakura was let out of the hospital two whole days later…she was completely in shock.

_It's not possible for someone to survive that fall…What is Ren?_

She stumbled out of the hospital…the last two nights…sleepless.

Right now she wanted to cry again like she did the past two nights…Sasuke had not come to visit her and neither had Ren. Being honest to herself…she was scared.

Naruto was waiting for her in the waiting room…he had skipped the first half of school to come get her. She wanted to go to school; it was the best way to distract her. Naruto rushed to her side, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She saw the sincere worry ness in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…a little woozy…but I'm all good."

Naruto looked at her unconvinced, "Sakura…"

"Naruto just chill ok."

Sakura wasn't sure if she could _chill_ right now.

xxx

At school Sakura looked around for Sasuke hoping she could feel a little better around him anyway…she didn't see him anywhere. She wanted to ask someone if he was absent but thought that might be a little weird.

As the day ended and she was leaving school grounds she remembered Ren and was scared that she might be waiting for her. She wasn't though. Sakura wanted to ask Ren so many questions but then realized Ren wasn't one to answer questions anyway. Sakura wanted to walk home again that day. Ino respected her decision, even though Sakura could tell she was concerned. Everyone at school that day seemed concerned. She must have said the word 'fine' like a million times that long day.

xxx

Sasuke's head was buried in his pillow. He was thinking of what Ren had said to him. He had been thinking about it for the last few days…skipping school was no big deal. Besides…if Sakura was there he didn't want to see her. He didn't really give a fuck about her feelings…just a key…that's it…that's all…all it will forever be. But when Ren mentioned that he might have to kill her if things turned to worse it somewhat worried him. That was bothering him…and the other part was that he did care when he shouldn't.

He slowly got out of bed and looked at the mirror above his dresser. He didn't see himself he saw Ren…must have been his drowsiness. She was laughing in the reflection and had her hand against the glass as she mocked him. He punched the glass…shattered glass mixed with Uchiha blood. He kept is fist on the mirror and pushed into it the glass digging into his knuckles. The pain didn't matter…it was like a stimulant. He watched as a single drop fell from his knuckle…it was as loud as the drop that had fallen from his soaked hair days before….that loud sound that rung in his ears until twilight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At least I thought this chapter was interesting…Ren is a little scary neh? Tell me what u think pretty please…next chapter out soon. **


	5. Your Hand

**Ok here it be! It took a long time though…presidents day weekend…well we had a 4 day weekend and three of those days I was at a tournament…woot...lol my teammates always laugh when I say woot…anyway enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Your Hand

**I want to hold it**

**But I am scared**

**Your skin looks so soft and inviting**

**I reached for it only to end up pulling back**

**I'm sorry that my coward ness is so obvious**

**I looked up into the dark cold sky**

**To only feel your fingers lace through mine**

**xxx**

Sasuke could feel it…the only feeling left inside of him was anger. It was building and building…he had been so good at controlling it, but now it was starting to fall apart.

He hadn't been to school in over a week now; he was just rotting away in his room. Time was frozen…never moving. He had actually come to liking it. That's what frightened him the most.

_I can't just sit here…I have to act. I've had enough of this. I can't lose my grip on Sakura. Today I'll make sure I've got her…Got her in my grasp; and I don't plan on letting go._

As he went through the processes in his head he began to question himself. It wasn't like him. Sakura was the only one that seemed to be blind to his actions…Naruto, Neji, Hinata…they were the ones that looked at him for what he really was.

x

Naruto smiled.

_Heh heh Sasuke hasn't been here in over a week. Maybe he left again, good riddance; that little traitor. If he left, then that means I can stop worrying about Sakura so much._

Naruto looked at Sakura who was moping beside him. She missed him…he hadn't even bothered to visit her after getting out of the hospital. _Jerk. _Naruto had at one point hoped that Sasuke really had changed and forgot about Itachi…but from the looks of things that wasn't what was going to happen.

"Naruto…"

Naruto glanced at his pink haired friend, "Yeah Sakura?"

"Do you think Sasuke will be coming back soon? I mean, whenever I call he doesn't answer?"

Naruto ground his teeth but tried his best to sound casual, "I'm not sure." He stared down at his desk.

How could she still care about him? It wasn't like he really cared about her…Naruto was sure of that.

"I'm here now."

Naruto looked away from the wooden surface and saw Sasuke glaring back at him with the same black eyes, but they were different…more filled with hate…more then Naruto had ever seen before.

He was smiling…smiling? Sasuke walked to his desk behind Sakura. When the suspicious blonde turned around to snatch a glance; Sasuke glared back at him almost like he was…challenging him? Naruto narrowed his eyes and mouthed to words that he would know Sasuke would understand…_You will never win._

xxx

As the school day came to an end Sasuke sighed and awaited Sakura. School had been a real pain in the ass…he had finally turned in that way overdue project…but that really didn't matter much. When he saw Sakura exiting the school he was relieved to see that she wasn't with Naruto. Naruto was beyond suspicious of what his interaction with Sakura was and Sasuke was tired of him trying to interfere.

Sasuke was just outside the gate and when Sakura walked passed he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Sakura…"

As she looked at him her eyes were filled with the most sincere concern. He brushed his fingers along her jaw line, "Sakura…can you do me a favor?"

"Sasuke how can I even…"

"Trust me? Well that's your choice to make. I really need you right now."

Sasuke was a little scared…the way he worded that last sentence…she might suspect something. His suspicions released as she whispered, "I'll do what you want Sasuke. Friends…they help each…other."

"That's right…maybe one day we could…"

He stopped himself…what he was about to say was wrong and words could be binding…especially if they weren't true. Instead of finishing his sentence he lightly kissed her cheek, "About that favor…"

x

Why had she agreed to this? This was nuts…she wasn't a good actress and this could go wrong at any second. Besides this girl was…well an acquaintance? Hardly…but if this was what Sasuke wanted it couldn't be bad…right…Naruto…

"Ten Ten wait up a sec!"

The beautiful brunette turned around swiftly, "Oh Sakura? Nice…to uh…see you?"

Sakura smiled…as best she could… "Well quick question! This friend of mine wants to know if you like Neji…you know like like?"

Well it wasn't a total lie…Sasuke wanted to know for some reason, but Sakura was hoping that Ten Ten assumed Sakura was referring to another girl. Sakura saw Ten Ten's face flush a light pink…not as severe as Sakura's blushing habits.

"Well...I guess you could say I do…I was actually planning…"

Sakura turned around and ran…she didn't want to listen to anything else…that's all she needed to hear. The thought suddenly surged through her head.

_What if Sasuke likes Ten Ten? Could that be possible? He never talks to her…at least I don't think he does! Why else would he want to know though…?_

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and found herself breathing really hard…she had run the entire way…she never thought she could run that far and fast without stopping. She shut the door, as she looked up from the ground she saw Sasuke leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sakura managed to breathed the words, "She does; but why…"

Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke had his hands around her face and brought it up to his own…his face only inches away from her own, "Sakura…" The way her said her name took away nearly all the breath that was left in her. "Sakura…For the next few hours I want you to stay here. Tomorrow stay at home and don't leave. I want you to stay here…alright?"

"But why?"

He softly kissed the corner of her lips, "Because friends trust each other…do you trust me?"

She did without a doubt…even though something was wrong. There was another thing that bothered her in the worst way…couldn't he see she didn't just want to be friends with him?

"I trust you…Sasuke."

The feel of his name leaving her lips was sensational.

"That's good. That's all I want from you."

She felt his lips kiss the other corner of her mouth and before she knew it he was out the door.

x

Sasuke's grasp on her definitely wasn't weakening. He had to admit though when he kissed her so close to her lips he was actually tempted to take her into a true kiss…but it wasn't time for something that rash. He didn't need to do much to convince her to do what he wanted.

He needed her to stay at her apartment tomorrow because the next day Ten Ten wouldn't be at school…and that would certainly raise Sakura's suspicions.

Sasuke arrived outside Ten Ten's house. She would be coming home right about now. When Sakura told him Ten Ten was friends with Neji he had gone through the trouble of finding information on her. She had apparently been friends with Neji for years…even when Neji was attending the academy. Her family had made weapons for the Hyuga so they had close relations which is why what he was about to do was very risky.

He saw Ten Ten approaching…before she could enter her home he grabbed her and pulled her into the alley he was hiding in, "Ten Ten…you could be of excellent use."

xxx

The phone rang again…again…again…again. Finally Neji hung up. Why wasn't Ten Ten answering? Something was beyond wrong. He decided to call her cell one last time.

Ring…ring...ring…answer, "Hello?"

It wasn't Ten Ten's voice.

"Sasuke you bastard! Where the fuck are you?!"

"At my place…simple enough right? Come and get her…"

All that was left for Neji to listen to was the annoying ring of the dial tone. Neji stuffed his cell in his pocket and huffed, "Sasuke if you do anything to her…"

Neji ran as fast as he could to Sasuke's place. Neji had records on this guy…even though he was hard to keep track of. As he sprinted up the stairs cursing under his breath he thought of what Sasuke's could possibly be doing to Ten Ten.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Sasuke god dammit open up!"

Sasuke replied calmly, "You're supposed to knock first."

Neji sighed deeply as Sasuke slowly opened the door but when he entered Sasuke was standing next to Ten Ten. She was sitting on the ground, her hands and feet bound, gagged…she also had cuts and scrapes on her delicate face…most likely from trying to escape.

Closing the door behind him Neji yelled, "Sasuke you bastard let her go."

x

Sasuke knelt down and pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and traced it along her jaw line, just above her skin. For some reason this reminded him of Sakura…the way he traced his fingers along…okay it was time to stop thinking about that.

"You know what I want Neji…besides you brought this upon yourself. You wanted me to find a creative way to get that bit of information out of you and here it is."

"Sasuke this is way…"

Before Neji could criticize Sasuke actions (again) he sliced Ten Ten's shoulder causing blood to run down her arm. She tried to scream in spite of the gag.

"Sasuke enough!"

"Then you know what to tell me." Sasuke said as he held the knife closer to Ten Ten's face. She shut her eyes and Neji could tell she was praying in her head.

Neji gave in and Sasuke smirked his devilish smirk, "Sasuke…Itachi told me before he destroyed your clan that there is one person that holds the key to his defeat. She is strong, yet weak, scary, but comforting….she is the one that is your future, who you will treasure even after death. And she is the one that holds all secrets. He also told me never to tell you this unless…well you did something like this."

Sasuke stared at Neji trying to find a lie hidden in his stiff features, "I promise you Sasuke, that's all he told me."

Sasuke grimaced and knocked Ten Ten hard in the head to cause her to lose consciousness, "Make sure she doesn't remember any of this. I'm sure you can handle that much Neji."

Sasuke stepped away from the girl and Neji was quickly at her side. After Neji had untied Ten Ten and put her on his back, "Sasuke I should kill you right now."

Sasuke said nothing, his smirk dissolving into a mere frown.

"But I won't. Like myself, you have ambitions and dreams…and until you reach those heights I won't interfere. Even though you stooped so low as to do this…I'll stay out of your way."

Neji left without saying anything more.

Sasuke remained where he was.

_A girl? Who the fuck could Itachi be referring too? How am I supposed to find her? How could she hold all the secrets I need. How can I get to her…let alone convince whoever she is too tell me what I need to know… _

Sasuke walked slowly over to his window, just in time to see the rain start to fall. Winter was on his way and that rain may someday turn into snow.

As he looked down form his fourth story window he saw Ren staring back at him. She cocked her head to one side and smiled. Her smile looked crooked and cruel; she then waved to him and signaled her to come down. He hesitated…but then decided that there was no reason for him to be nervous in any way shape or form.

x

Meanwhile Sakura was lying on her bed in her room and tried to busy herself with homework. Although she couldn't concentrate at all; she could only think about Sasuke.

_Why am I doing homework if I'm not going to school tomorrow? Why aren't I going to school tomorrow anyway? Do I really need to listen to him…_

Even though all of these thoughts scurried through her mind she still felt like she trusted Sasuke. Even if she really had no reason too…it's not like he did a lot for her anyway.

She rolled over and looked at the ceiling…she couldn't help but picture Sasuke's face…sadly that wasn't the first time.

_Sasuke…Will I ever get to be closer to you? You fell so distant…So very far away._

Sakura suddenly found herself scribbling down words in her pink notebook with her red pen with the pink bunny on top. As she wrote the words down she couldn't help but cry. The tears were warm…warm with the desire to be with him. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much she wanted to be with him. Also, all the confusion that dwelled in her heart felt soothed and dissipated.

_**Close to you…**_

_**I want to get there**_

_**Arrive at your side and stay there**_

_**But maybe that will only remain a dream**_

_**A dream that may never be realized**_

_**When I look at you I always wonder**_

_**Do you feel the way I do**_

_**When you touch me **_

_**Even in the slightest way**_

_**My heart jumps and then drops again **_

_**But that feeling is what I long for**_

_**But now…**_

_**I want more**_

_**Your lips against mine would probably make my heart screech to a stop**_

_**But I'm willing to risk that if you would stay with me **_

_**Keep me close to you**_

_**-Sakura**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Sasuke has finally gotten his answer from Neji…in a pretty smart way. Next chapter Ren will work more of her magic…in her own twisted ways. So who do you think the girl is? Review pretty please…**


	6. A Girl's Face

**Yeys here it is! Chapter Six! Hope you like it! This one is very…nerrr…emotional I guess. Ren wasn't really in the last chapter, but yey she's back! Well enjoy this chapter…it's real important…**

Chapter Six: A Girl's Face

**So soft**

**So delicate**

**Too delicate**

**To vulnerable for anyone to touch, but me**

**But when I look into her eyes**

**They're cold**

**Cold and strong**

**But when I blink they are warm and inviting**

**Whatever she is inside**

**Whatever it is…it makes my heart jump**

**Her lips hold all secrets**

**Her ears listen to only my voice**

**Her nose only smells my fragrance**

**She is mine**

**As I brush her cheek her mouth curls into a smile**

**And I touch her lips to mine**

**xxx**

Sasuke met Ren in front of her apartment building. The light sprinkle had transformed into a heavy deluge. But this time…his ears weren't ringing.

"Sasuke! Good to see you!"

Ren smiled her crooked fake smile, "Your eyes…they look sad. I thought you found out what you needed too?"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "How do you…"

The young girl grabbed his hand and leaned against him, "I'm really cold. You should walk me home."

"Where exactly is home?"

"Hee hee you sound like a stalker Sasuke! Don't worry I'll show you! Just don't seduce me okies?"

Sasuke cringed, "You really think…"

"Oh please Sasuke don't take jokes so seriously! You're too nice to be like that. I should know…"

"You know I really should push you into the street and watch you die."

"Empty threats Sasuke…empty threats."

"Hn."

Sasuke had then decided he wasn't gonna let this raven haired pre teen mess with his head; but she was getting really close to breaking through his tough guy skin.

As she held him close to her Sasuke could feel that her body was a lot colder to than the rain. Her body was like an ice cube…freezing…

Ren looked up at him, "Sasuke…this Sakura girl. Why do you think you lose sleep?"

Sasuke hadn't really thought about it in a while. He was becoming accustomed to the random stumbling and his eyes fluttering shut in public places…sad in a way.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry. That's all I want to say."

Through the pouring rain Sasuke could actually see her own water forming in her eyes.

"Well…Ren…why are you so cold."

She finally giggled the way any young girl should; a sincere amused laugh, "You wouldn't understand."

"And why not?"

"I'm just as cold as you are. Inside you're suffering more then me. Then again…your suffering is different then mine."

Sasuke grimaced, "How so?"

Sasuke had barely realized that they had arrived outside the forest.

"Maybe later Sasuke…this is where we part."

"Here? You live in the forest?"

"Hee hee…of course not, I live just beyond it…but you don't need to see that just yet."

"Ren…you hide so much from me yet you know so much about me."

"I have to admit that must scare you. Well here's a bit of advice…Someone once told me, I will forever remember it, _When you want to know more about someone take face in your hands and caress it until you want to cry because you'll forever know them inside out_."

"Where did you here that?"

"Does it really matter Sasuke? By the way…it's not my face you want to touch; for you will know me later…later you may know me better then anyone else in this cruel world. But in a world of punishments there is also hope…you just need to know where to look."

She took another step towards the forest, "Oh and one more thing…hee hee…Naruto's holding out on you."

With that Ren dashed into the forest…Sasuke didn't fallow. Instead his ears stung as he listened to the rain.

xxx

The fallowing day at around noon Sakura's cell phone rang while she was chewing on her thumb again; even though she was trying really hard to break that habit…she didn't miss school often and she didn't like it, she hastily answered it, "Hello?"

"Sakura why aren't you at school?"

It was Naruto; it was lunch at her school. She definitely couldn't tell him she wasn't there because Sasuke told her not to go, "Uh…cough…I came down with a really bad cold last night…cough…I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's why? Well I hope you feel better! Do you want me to come over later? Cuz since last time…"

"No!" She said more harshly she had intended too.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry…cough…Naruto. Moody I guess?"

"Oh…Alright then, hope you get better! C-ya!"

Naruto thankfully hung up and Sakura sighed a familiar sigh. She suddenly heard her door open and close. She rushed out of her bedroom and saw Sasuke standing in her living room.

"Sasuke? Why are you…?"

Before she knew it Sasuke was standing only inches from her.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…is there something wrong?"

"No…"

He put his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "You listened to me."

"Y-Yeah of course."

"Would you do it again?"

She only nodded this time. What was it now? Was he gonna ask her to ask Ten Ten out this time…no…that's impossible.

"Are you sure…"

He pulled her closer and breathed on her neck, "Positive…?"

She nodded again. Was he teasing her? Tempting her? Well whatever he was doing…it was working. This time he was actually going a little farther. What the hell did he want her to do?

He ran his fingers through her long soft pink rose hair, "Don't turn your back on me…alright?"

She didn't even get the chance to nod because Sasuke was kissing her neck…ok friends didn't do this…at least any that she ever had. Sasuke must have felt her shiver because his irresistible smirk crossed his face. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and lightly pressed his lips on the corner of her mouth…he was killing her inside.

"Sakura…Naruto; I need you to ask him…ask him what he's hiding from me…and that if he doesn't tell you I'll take everything he loves away…Sakura…I know I'm frightening you, but you must understand I need to know what he does."

She was in shock. What on earth could Sasuke possibly want to know?! He wanted to take everything Naruto loved away from him.

"I know you think it sounds harsh Sakura…but I won't have to do anything rash if you can convince him to tell you."

He grasped her face between his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes…onyx meeting jade… "Sakura…please."

With that Sasuke finally did what she had been waiting for this entire time…his lips finally locked with hers. She closed her worry filled eyes and kissed him longingly back. He parted much sooner then she expected, "Do it tomorrow."

x

As he walked towards the door Sakura dashed after him and grabbed his arm, "Sasuke! You really want me too…"

He swiftly turned around, "Yes, yes I do."

She frowned and Sasuke gently kissed her cheek, "You can do this."

He hoped that was enough reassurance, and left.

As he slowed his pace across the crosswalk he thought about when he kissed her. It was short…but he hadn't planned on kissing her so soon, but if he wanted to have her say something that horrible to her best friend, kissing her was the most persuading. Still…that few seconds was enough to even make his cold heart skip a beat. Strange…he was using her and yet she had that kind of effect on him?

He suddenly heard his cell phone ring…it was unusually loud…he looked at the caller id…pay phone…

"Hello?"

"Hi…You want a hint?"

"What are you talking about Ren?"

She had his cell phone number too? She had called him a stalker?

"The girl…?"

Sasuke nearly dropped his phone and screamed, "How the fuck do you…?"

"Hee hee…don't worry about how I know…I have my ways! So do you want to know or not?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he nodded and somehow she knew, "Well that's cheating. You're supposed to figure it out yourself!"

"Well then why the hell did you ask me!?"

"It's so fun messing with people neh? Well FYI she's been by your side from the start."

She hung up after that. Sasuke listened to the buzzing dial tone…it made his ears feel numb. Before he had the chance to let Ren's words sink in he heard loud honking that made him cover his sensitive ears. He looked to see an 18 wheeler heading his way honking loudly. He quickly jumped out of the way and landed hard on the sidewalk. Several people were mumbling in the background along with the occasional, "OH MY GOD!"

Sasuke rubbed his head and got up…

_Am I really that dazed…How come whenever I'm around Ren I hear things too loudly. It's so painful…_

Sasuke felt himself start to walk...even though his body wanted to resist. He was hurt but didn't want anyone that was around to call the ambulance. Ambulance meant possibly police and that was definitely unnecessary.

"Well that was a close one neh?"

Sasuke saw Ren standing a few feet in front of him. He ran towards her and she started to run towards him as well. What?

Suddenly she ran passed him and Sasuke turned around quickly. She was runny right into the street!

"Ren! What are you…?"

A large red truck slammed right into her side and she must have flown at least seven feet. She wasn't moving. Sasuke ran to her, but she started to stand up. She turned and stared at him…a cold dark stare. Blood was dripping from her side, a gash on her left arm and a cut on her forehead that was gushing a waterfall of crimson liquid. Ren smiled, "That was a closer one."

She sprinted away while Sasuke stared dumbfounded.

xxx

Sasuke wasn't at school. The entire day Sakura was like a zombie. She had decided that she would ask Naruto right after school. Even though she had all that she was going to say planned out she still couldn't accept it. What did Naruto know? And why did Sasuke…kiss her?

Sakura made her way to the baseball field. It was winter and there was most likely no one there…that was where she had told Naruto to meet her.

Right on time…the clueless blonde was approaching her. Sakura swallowed loudly…this was…Was she getting sick…for real this time?

"Sakura? What's up?! Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Sakura leaned against the fence; put her hands behind her back and clenched the cold metal.

"N-Na-Naruto…this...it's a message…from Sasuke."

Naruto immediately froze and his eyes turned from carefree to intense…and frightening.

"He says there is something you know. He wants to know what that is…and if you don't tell me right here…he'll…"

Sakura was struggling to get the last words out, "He'll take everything you love away from you."

Naruto face was instantly angry.

x

If Sasuke wanted to know so badly why didn't he just ask Naruto face to face…and another thing…how did Sasuke figure out I knew something? Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke's teeth out at that moment. This was getting out of hand and Naruto was getting sick of it.

Naruto clenched his fist…and sending his best friend? He was smart…If Sasuke had shown up himself Naruto definitely wouldn't have told him; but now that he had involved Sakura if Naruto didn't tell her Sakura would worry about the blonde and never let it go. Sakura would worry and that was…not what Naruto wanted.

"Sakura…"

Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out a pen and paper. He wrote down what Sasuke wanted. If he lied…nothing good would come of it.

He folded the paper and handed it to his friend, "Don't read it Sakura…please don't."

Sakura only nodded and Naruto walked away.

x

The worry in Naruto's eyes made Sakura want to cry. She put the piece of paper in her school jacket that was wrapped around her waist (in spite of the cold).

She put her hands over her face and took a deep breath…_Don't cry._

Sakura felt one arm rip from her face and before she had a chance to react she was in the dugout. She was pressed against the wall…it was dark outside because of the season and inside the inside of the smelly dug out was darker…but that wasn't enough to hide the smirk of the one she…_I can't love him…can I?_

"Nice job Sakura."

Sasuke pressed her even harder against the wall, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Actually it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

He placed his hand around her face and kissed her cheek gently.

"Why are you having me do these things Sasuke?"

She could tell that this surprised him because his smirk disappeared.

"Does it worry you?"

"Well yeah…"

As she tried to continue explaining her started kissing her neck…unlike last time he was actually sucking a little. She felt her face flush redder than ever before. He put his arm around her waist and made sure they were as close as possible.

Sakura was confused…he asked her a question but wasn't letting her answer?

She felt him reach into her pocket and grab the note. Before she could object in anyway he kissed her lips. It wasn't a short reassuring kiss this time…He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Sakura was more confused than ever, but right now she wanted to let these feelings go (which is what Sasuke wanted).

She saw him slip the note into his back pocket and put his arm back around her waist. Sasuke reached up her shirt and Sakura shivered. He laughed, "Do you like this?"

Sakura didn't know what to do…so she only nodded…this made him laugh again.

He combed his fingers through her hair, "You're funny…"

He playfully placed butterfly kissed along her jaw line. Sakura was still speechless.

He gave her one last kiss on the lips and exited the dugout, "Again…nice job."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Woot! It's done! Omg this chapter was pretty cool I thought! Wanna know what Naruto wrote? You're gonna have to wait . **


	7. Words

**Ok ok so it took a lot longer then I thought it would…I'm sorry! I had a tournament and couldn't update plus it was my birthday! So anyway here it is! IM 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Seven: Words

**Your words stung**

**They made my heart shatter**

**For it was only your voice that soothed me**

**And now that voice hurts me**

**You said it**

**That word that forever binds me to damnation**

**The word that makes my cheeks streak stained**

**That fucking word**

**The one that makes my heart twist and turn**

**Love**

**xxx**

Ren coughed…damn rain made her sick. She was busy wrapping her wounds…stupid car. She never wanted to let herself get hurt, but that was inevitable. She put the bandages on the muddy ground…they were already dirty anyway. She started to run her fingers through her hair but was forced to stop when she hit one of her many tangles.

_This is just plain pathetic. This is what I've been reduced to lately and until…until I stop it all it wont ever change. Find her Sasuke…find her._

Ren cupped her hand full of water from the river; she watched the drops of blood fall into the clear water. The cold water stung her face…it was going to snow soon and the river would be even icier.

She started to laugh. Just thinking about the future was depressing…there was going to be a lot of pain. And for once it wasn't going to be hers. What was even funnier was that these people could die…and she didn't have to worry about that…at least not yet.

xxx

Sasuke was patient…he stuffed the note in his pocket and headed home. He had left Sakura in the dug out; utterly clueless.

He had waited years and years to get back at Itachi so he could wait a little longer. That definitely wasn't a big deal…he touched the note in his front pocket. He closed his eyes…

_My ears…_

Ren was standing in front of him…She had bandages all over and they were obviously not professionally wrapped. Everyone around him was staring at her…they seemed to fell sorry for her…Sasuke sure didn't.

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then where is she?"

So she wasn't talking about the note…

Sasuke grimaced and commenced forward…passing her. He heard her cold laugh that suited her crooked smile. He did his best to ignore her.

Before he knew it she was in front of him, "Sasuke your stupid you know that?"

Sasuke wanted to smack her, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the answer is staring you right in the face and you look right past it."

Sasuke closed his eyes again…tighter and tighter; car engines, horns, side conversations, footsteps…all so fucking loud.

"Sasuke…You're in pain."

He hadn't noticed that he had let his composure slip and he had made his suffering obvious.

Sasuke saw her eyes fill with water, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I cause people to suffer so much."

"What are you talking about?"

He finally saw the tears fall.

"Every time I see you, you're in pain. No matter when I see you…or smile in front of you."

Sasuke hadn't really remembered a real sincere smile from her.

She wiped the tears away…instead of running away this time she embraced his waist. Sasuke didn't really know what to do. Before he had the chance to full think the situation through Ren had let go, "I'm sorry about that…Maybe soon enough you will understand."

As she walked away Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and tried to seem nonchalant. That didn't last long…

_Where the hell is it!?_

The note was gone…

_REN!_

He began sprinting after her, "REN!"

The angry raven haired teen struggled through the bustling wave of people who were cursing under their breath at him. He could hear her laughter through the other ear blasting noises. Everything still seemed like it was being screamed through speakers.

He found out that she was leading him to the forest and once they had arrived there she sprinted through…he quickly followed. He didn't care what was waiting for him; all he knew was that he needed that note!

Sasuke could barely see her…he was mostly fallowing her extremely loud laughter.

"Come and catch me Sasuke!"

Oh he was planning on it.

"Ren why are you doing this!?" He yelled as loud as he could even though he was breathless.

"What are you willing to do for this little scrap of paper!?"

Sasuke was willing to do anything to exact his revenge…he had been shamed many times because of it…but he wasn't going to yell that out.

Sasuke then noticed that he was running up hill at a very steep angle.

_Where the fuck is she taking me?_

Then through an opening in the trees he saw the Dam.

_The Dam? Is this where she's taking me?_

Ren ran across the viewing platform, "Common Sasuke hurry up and catch me!"

Sasuke kept running until he had finally caught up with her…he was standing only about ten feet away now.

He saw the note in her hand.

That evil smile crept across her face again, "What would you do if I dropped this?"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "Don't."

"If I do?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Wanna make a deal?"

Still nothing.

"If you have the courage to push me off this dam I will throw the note to you before I descend…but if you don't have the courage I will keep this scrap for myself."

This time Sasuke didn't speak because he was more in shock than angry now.

"Hee hee…frightened?"

"No."

The word came out quicker then he thought it would.

"Then do what you will…you have ten seconds."

Suddenly Sasuke felt his insides pinch together…

_This feeling…it hurts…what is it? I feel angry…thirsty for blood…his blood. I now know…I know that I will do anything…anything to see him die._

He heard Ren scream when he pushed her off the lift…even through her shock she managed to toss the note up.

Her scream was from terror…he had never seen anything like this from her.

The worst part was…he didn't care.

x

_NO NO NO! I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO IT! Heh heh…then again I should have known he would have. It's what he needed to do…but what now? I'm not sure my body will survive this one…if it doesn't…maybe I have doomed everything…If I die here…they will have to make it all by themselves…I'm not sure if they can handle that. I've known them for what seems like forever…but why can't I remember? Shouldn't I be able to remember? I mean…I am…_

x

The splash was so loud Sasuke couldn't help but scream. A second later he couldn't hear anything. Nothing…that was worse than anything.

xxx

Sakura stared out her window and watched the rain drops fall. Their splashes were like a symphony…she wished it would have sounded like a lullaby. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept properly. That was bad.

She let a deep breath fill her lungs and let it out slowly.

_What the hell was written? Naruto…what do you know that you can't tell me? And Sasuke…what do I mean to you?_

Her head suddenly started to hurt…horribly…she grasped her head and fell to the ground…she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming.

_What is this? What the hell is going on? _

She let go of her head and forced herself to stand.

She looked at the large mirror on the opposite side of the room. She forced herself to look into it.

Sakura felt angry…so angry…for a reason she didn't understand. She started banging her fist against the mirror…quickly and violently. Blood was painted on the mirror and imbedded the cracks. She had never endured this kind of pain before. She continued banging her fist against the mirror. She began coughing because the blood from her lip had seeped into her mouth.

Sakura closed her eyes and fell backwards to the floor.

xxx

When Sasuke managed to get home he barely was able to make his way to the bathroom. He could barely breathe…he still couldn't hear anything…

His head was pulsing…the pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Not only had he had constant headaches from lack of sleep, but now this?

There was one way to get some sleep.

He stared at the bleach white wall…no…the blood would never come out.

He reached one shaky hand into his pocket. The paper was a little wet from the rain and crumpled from traveling to Sakura to him to Ren to back to him.

_Ren…_

Was she dead?

It was very inhuman but he didn't care anymore.

He did his best to read Naruto's awful handwriting.

His hearing returned.

(A/N: I know I'm mean but just a little longer until you know what it says.)

xxx

Sakura felt a hand behind her head and she opened her eyes…she must have only slept an hour but it had actually been the most sleep she had gotten in a while. She blinked her eyes a couple of times until she was able to make out _his _face.

_Sasuke…_

Despite the immense pain in both her hands she managed to smile, "Hey Sasuke."

"You've lost a lot of blood…what the hell were you thinking?!"

To her own surprise Sakura smiled, "I'm an idiot." (What a great explanation)

Even though Sasuke managed to smile back she could see something else in his eyes…what was it?

Suddenly she was swept off the ground and placed delicately on her bed.

_So soft…_

Even though she should have let herself sleep, she didn't.

"Are there bandages in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Why was she so calm? Her knuckles were bloody; her head was pounding (not nearly as bad as before) and Sasuke who had eagerly made out with her hours before was hear acting like nothing was happening…not to mention the note.

Sasuke was now sitting next to her. He grabbed her right hand and dabbed some alcohol on her knuckles with a cotton ball and wrapped her hand up.

She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Don't talk."

She fought with everything she had not to listen to that perfect voice, "But Sasuke…I can't just…"

He tightened the bandage and Sakura winced as he tied the final knot. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, "Not now."

He grabbed her other hand and began working. Sakura's stomach twisted and turned as she was trying to find the courage to disobey him again. She hated making him sad or angry in any way. She liked those rare moment where he smiled and she never wanted to prevent those rare moments.

"Sasuke…earlier my head was throbbing so badly I destroyed that mirror…I felt like a sudden hole was drilled into me…like something was suddenly missing."

He tightly fastened the bandage on her left and Sakura grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"No. There is nothing you need to be sorry about…nothing at all…for you are who I've been looking for."

He started kissing her deeply as her tangled his fingers through her messy pink hair. She kissed back…blood clumped in Sasuke's hair as she laced her fingers through his hair.

Those times before Sasuke had always been the one that took control, but she wanted him to know that she really did care about him.

She felt his cold hand reaching under her shirt…he was moving awfully fast. He took off her shirt and tossed it across the room. Suddenly he pulled her into an embrace and she could feel his eyes on her back.

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry Sakura."

He kissed her passionately once before he departed. Sakura was left there shirtless and confused…

_Sasuke don't you realize how much I'm in love with you?_

xxx

_Sasuke,_

_First off you're a selfish bastard fist off all. I can't believe what you've become. I'll try to make this short. This is what I know…I won't tell you how I know this because it really doesn't matter…On her back is a mark. And that mark will give you the ending to this riddle._

_The future is within her_

_But it is also your past_

_You need her to be her_

_Need her to see her_

_She is yours and the future is hers as well_

_But you can only see of you use the one you hate's…_

_There is one more word after that last sentence Find it? I'm not sure. But honestly I hope you never figure it out._

_-Naruto_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay this took forever…lol I love the whole mystery of this story…I will update asap…but my schedule is jammed right now. **


	8. I'm Sorry

Ok so yes this chapter has a couple twists…lol that's like the best part neh

**Ok so yes this chapter has a couple twists…lol that's like the best part neh!? I felt like writing a really long poem at the beginning…so I did.**

Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry that I can't be there**

**I'm sorry that I left you**

**You don't want me**

**Trust me you don't**

**All I would do is cause you to suffer**

**You don't have to chase after me**

**Besides, you won't catch me**

**Run until you insides ache**

**Run until you want to die**

**Only then will you really understand how I feel**

**For that is what I have done for you**

**I'm sorry that you're crying**

**Even though I know those tears are fake**

**I can tell**

**For the tears I cried for you were real**

**Because they were out of love**

**xxx**

_Eyes…_

That was the final word to the riddle. Well the final word meant nothing if Sasuke couldn't figure out what the riddle meant. All it really did was talk about the girl…and then suddenly his enemy's eyes? It didn't make any sense at all.

Also there was something off about the riddle…there were two girls and one apparently lead to the other. Now he knew that Sakura was one of them at least. But who was the…

_REN! Could she have really been…no fucking way! But she's dead…she had to have held a key to this whole mess! Dammit dammit dammit! It can't be it just can't! _

xxx

_Where am I? Am I dead? No that's wrong…I'm still cold…really cold. If I made it to heaven I would be warm…_

Ren slowly sat up; she had washed ashore on the riverbank. She was sitting in a pool of blood, her blood. All of her wounds from before had opened up…she was losing blood quickly.

_I guess I really can't die…not yet anyway; not until this whole thing is over, but what happens if this body wears out? Will I stay alive inside a useless body…I shouldn't think about that._

Ren forced herself to stand up…all of this pain…was it a test? This whole time she thought that she was testing them, not the other way around.

It must be testing my loyalty…this fucking pain.

xxx

_Shi shit shit…Even if Ren was alive I'd still have to figure out which one was who. Is it Ren leads to Sakura or Sakura leads to Ren? _

Sasuke was running…running to a place he had thought he had abandoned so long ago. It was far away but if it held at least some clue to what was going on then it was worth it. Although, that really wasn't why Sasuke was running there; if that place could bury him in pain then it would at least get rid of all the confusion.

Sasuke ran down street after street, ignoring all the passing glances and stares…they'd be out of site soon enough. All he thought about now was…absolutely nothing. He was tired of thinking and tired of well…everything.

A few hours later he was at the place…he was at the old Uchiha estate. It was basically empty besides what ever furniture was left.

He found himself in the empty living room…this was where his parents were murdered. He sat down on the floor and stared at the ceiling and then completely lay down. Sasuke could still see the blood stains.

After about fifteen minutes of losing himself in his past tragedy he slowly got up. He hadn't even noticed that he had been crying…his cheeks were wet and for a second he had forgotten what crying was. He hated crying…it was simply ridiculous.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke froze, _who the fuck could be…_

To his biggest surprise it was Hinata.

She was wearing a purple jacket and had her hood pulled up and her black three quarter jeans hugged against her tiny legs…he could see her shiver. He did notice something else…when she said his name…there was no stutter or sign of shyness and withdrawal.

"Don't do it Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll only suffer if you keep this up."

"Why are you here?"

"Just stop…nothing good will come of it."

"How did you get here?"

"Can't you see it…? Take this path and nothing…nothing will be the end."

"Who sent you…?"

Each of Sasuke's meaningless questions just got softer and softer.

"Run."

Sasuke blinked and she was gone.

_What the hell is going on…?_

xxx

Sakura rubbed her raw hands.

She had taken the bandages off and stared at her ruined hands. Would the marks never go away?

Blood was still running from a lot of them…she really wanted to just chop her hands off so she wouldn't have to stare at her mistake.

Sakura started laughing.

_They're my hands…who cares what I do with them!?_

Sakura ran to the tiny kitchen stumbling over everything that was in her path.

She held up a kitchen knife and was breathing heavily as she held the knife above her left hand. Between her short quick breaths she was managing to laugh. What was wrong with her?

She felt her hand begin to shake and loosen her grip on the knife. She was crying…the tears were very silent. She dropped the knife unintentionally.

She started to scream.

The knife had fallen right on top of her hand…since there was no force it didn't cut deep enough to go all the way through.

She started screaming even more…but then the insane laughter started again.

_Maybe I should just finish myself off…_

xxx

Sasuke only stood there. Hinata had told him to run…but run from what? He turned around on his heal and he was staring at someone he had not expected to see…Naruto.

"Naruto what…"

"You're the idiot this time…they're both gonna die and it's your fault." Naruto whispered.

"Where the hell did you even…"

"Stop."

"Time will stop and then everyone will disappear….and if that happens then the future doesn't exist now does it?"

"Choose…my friend. I want you to decide."

He was gone.

_My friend…_

Sasuke thought the last thing that he and Naruto were was friends.

Sasuke stepped out of the building.

"Eyes…what does it mean?"

"I can answer that."

Sasuke saw someone he hadn't expected to see in a long…long…long time.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke was frozen in shock.

"Why the hell are you here!? How can you even step foot in this place?!"

"I used to live here too."

"Common little brother…Naruto's a fool. Do you really think that those words were meant for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi only laughed.

"ITACHI!"

More laughter.

_Stop…_

"The riddle…was meant for me."

xxx

Ren drug herself up the river bank.

_Sasuke…I can feel it…I don't want this to happen. It can't…if it does then my happiness…everyone's happiness is forever lost._

"SASUKE!" She forced herself to scream.

She laid her head on the soft mud.

_What if I just fall asleep…forever?_

Ren's eyes jolted open, "NO!"

Ren pushed her frail arms against the mud and pushed herself up. He blood covered legs wobbled as she stood.

_I will make it…a little longer and I can return…no not return._

_I can let it all begin. _

_Begin like it's supposed too._

She ran as fast as she could…leaving a trail of crimson water behind her.

xxx

The pink haired girl's breathing quickened.

_I feel it…my time. No…not my time to die. It's not that. Right now it's happening. It's finally my time to make myself useful. It's time that I help in all ways I can._

Sakura ran to the bathroom and ran water over her wounded hand. She was doing her best to ignore the pain…which was amazing because it felt one hundred times worse then it looked.

She wrapped layer after layer of bandage and quickly tied it…

_Sasuke did such a better job. _

Sakura shook her head…she grabbed a black jacket off her coat rack and slipped on some flip flops and ran out the door.

When she was outside the apartment she realized that it was snowing…almost like a blizzard. She knew flip flops wouldn't help her run quickly in snow; so she just took them off and starting running on the freezing cement.

_I know it's probably best for me not to be with him…but as I have discovered today I'm kind of a masochist anyway. _

Even though she had no idea where exactly she was running she just fallowed whatever that feeling inside of her was…she didn't care where she was going…as long as it lead to Sasuke…quickly.

xxx

Sasuke took several steps back, "Itachi I still…"

Once again Itachi evil laughter filled the air.

"Sasuke…you're nothing like you should have turned out to be…but at least you still have what I've always wanted."

Sasuke was silent once again.

_Eyes…_

"The final stage of the Sharingan."

Sasuke had wished that that wasn't it. His family's power as well as their curse; he had only used it in his old school in brawls and sparring…but had only gotten up to the second stage. And as for the final stage…when Sasuke had killed his family he had already thought that Itachi had reached the final stage.

But there was something else…why had Sasuke pretty much abandoned his family's gift when he came to the city? He used to spend so much time trying to perfect it…but recently he had hardly even considered practicing at all.

Something else…he had another purpose…and it wasn't unlocking the last stage of the Sharingan like it was Itachi's.

Sasuke stared at the ground.

_I promised myself that I would restore my clan…killing Itachi has always been apart of that…but there is another. _

Sasuke looked up again and stared at Itachi's now red and black eyes.

Killing him had to come first.

"Itachi…there is something that you fear. You fear something that I am destined to have…you don't want it to destroy you."

Itachi grimaced, "Sasuke you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do and you know it."

Sasuke began to hear a deafening yet familiar ringing.

"And it's me."

Both boys turned to see a young blood soaked raven haired girl.

Ren.

She smiled at Sasuke, "No I didn't die."

"I should hope not."

"My time is not here."

"Not even close."

"Itachi you do know now…"

Itachi scuffed, "That Sakura leads to you because…"

"She is my mother."

xxx

Sakura stumbled through the forest…she had to make it. He feet stung...twigs, rocks and whatever else selfish people had been nice enough to leave on the ground was plunging into the bottom of her feet.

_Keep running Sakura just keep running…don't stop._

Her body unwillingly listened.

She then saw another trail of blood besides her own. She fell down to the ground.

_It's Ren's…I don't know how I know but I just do…is she dying? I can't let that happen._

Sakura began coughing…adding even more blood to the forest floor.

She got up and leaned against a tree and stared up into the sky and stared at the falling snow…she felt a wet puff fall on her nose.

She smiled…_I will find them...both of them. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow I really procrastinated on this one…I'm sorry and what sucks even more is it's not even that long. Well next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
